Momento cursi
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Drabbles y micro cuentos, la gran mayoría son sproilers de la nueva serie, están avisados. Temas variados, sin genero en especifico, pero probablemente sean para reír o hacerles decir "Aww". ¡Disfrútenlos! - Catalogado T solo por paranoia -
1. Eps 1 y 2 más extra del 3

Reconocimiento

Robots con cerebro en el pecho, se los dijo miles de veces y ni una vez le hicieron caso. ¿Tan difícil era creerle? Tal vez él no era más listo (ese era Donnie por supuesto) pero él no era un mentiroso y estaba seguro de que no había alucinado por las algas y los gusanos. Por una vez él había tenido razón y sus hermanos se negaban a admitirlo.

Al final tuvieron una gran batalla contra robots alienigenas y un mutante para rescatar a la nueva novia de Donnie y aún así nadie fue capaz de admitir su logro... bueno, estaba el maestro Splinter, pero era el reconocimiento de sus hermanos el que él buscaba esta vez.

Mikey suspiro ante la pantalla de su video juego. Siempre habría otra oportunidad, algún día lograría que sus hermanos lo reconocieran como algo más que el menor y torpe de los cuatro. Escucho la música que anunciaba las puntuaciones más altas y miro con alegría a su NintendoDS.

- ¡Sí, lo logre, yuju! - Comenzó a saltar con los ojos cerrados y la DS en la mano, sin fijarse en el sofá hasta que finalmente tropezó con el y cayo. Sus hermanos negaron levemente con la cabeza ante sus infantiles y descuidados actos.

Inspiración

Como todo gran héroe y líder antes de una batalla debía inspirar a su equipo (o a sus hermanos para el caso) y Leonardo sabía exactamente como hacerlo. Así mientras recordaba uno de los grandes diálogos de su show favorito se paró sacando pecho y con la espalada recta mirando al cielo negro azulado de la noche, asegurándose de trasmitir animo e inspirar a sus hermanos para poder luchar como equipo y derrotar a los malos.

Tan concentrado estaba en su discurso que no se dio cuenta cuando su "equipo" salto a la acción sin él. Suspiro no muy sorprendido de las acciones de sus hermanos... estas cosas no sucedían en la televisión.

Por favor

Raphael puso el plato con lechuga y comida especial para tortuga frente a Spike. Estaba enojado (para variar) y necesitaba una pequeña charla con su amigo y compañero.

- ¡¿Puedes creerlo Spike? Es una de las razones más tontas que he oído en mi vida! No se debería elegir a un líder por pedirlo - Spike se acerco a su plato y comenzó a comer.

- Sabía que me entenderías. Un líder debe ser elegido por su fuerza, por su agilidad, por sus habilidades en combate, no por palabras. Con palabras no vencerás a nadie. ¿Oh qué? ¿La próxima vez que tengamos que luchar vamos a pedirles a los malos con _por favor_ que se detengan y tomaremos té? Yo no lo creo - Raphael miro a su amigo mientras comía tranquilamente - Muerde tu lechuga si estas de acuerdo - Spike mordió su lechuga - Sí, eso pensé - Se apoyo sobre la mesa y acaricio a su tortuga mascota.

Tras de si escucho los pasos lentos y casi imperceptibles de su sensei. Siempre que hablaba con Spike él aparecía a los pocos segundos.

- Raphael - Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo - No pude evitar oír tu charla con Spike - Y con esas orejas no le sorprendía la verdad - Y supongo que tú oiste mi charla con Leonardo, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Toda la conversación?

- Sí... Entiendo lo que le dijiste a Leo sensei, pero no lo considero justo. Yo hubiera sido mejor líder y no puedes negar que Leo habla mucho... sobre todo cuando cita ese estúpido programa de televisión - Miro al piso con fastidio.

- No dudo que hubieras sido un buen líder hijo, pero tampoco dudo que Leonardo lo será. Ambos son bastante aptos para ser grandes líderes, pero solo lo lograrán cuando superen los obstáculos que ustedes mismos se ponen en el camino.

- Ya lo sé, mi temperamento y la furia y todo eso, pero sigo encontrándolo... estúpido.

- Hijo no debes subestimar el poder de las palabras, existe un viejo dicho: La pluma es más fuerte que la espada.

Él lo miro con incredulidad - ¡¿Qué? Eso es aún más estúpido sensei, por supuesto que una espada es más fuerte que una pluma! Con la espada cortas al pájaro de donde sacas la pluma, eso no tiene sentido.

- ¡Rapahel! Ya basta - Splinter suspiro - Algún día entenderás.

Vio a su padre sacar té y azúcar de la alacena, en la ultima semana April les había traído unas cuantas cosas para agradecerles el haberla salvado y su padre había estado tomando de esa agua sucia sin parar desde entonces. Al final quedo nuevamente solo con Spike pensando en las palabras de su padre, Spike se acerco a él y se acostó junto a su brazo. ¿Realmente las palabras tenían poder? Claro que no, que tonto pensar eso, estaba seguro que jamás ganaría una batalla con un _por favor_.

Temper

Su hermano era el más fuerte y uno de los mejores luchadores de su familia, pero su temperamento le jugaba en contra y generalmente le ganaba. Como ahora, que por su culpa tenían más de un problema que solucionar, ahora no solo debían detener a los Krang sino también recuperar el vídeo y al humano que no paraba de llamarlos ranas. Sabía que había echo lo correcto al detenerlo, pero ahora que estaba con Mikey y Donnie acorralados por Mordida de araña desearía haber suspendido a su hermano más tarde.

Oh eso pensaba, hasta que Raphael apareció y para el agrado de los tres ahora era capaz de controlar mejor su rabia. Definitivamente había echo lo correcto y ahora nuevamente como un equipo iban a patearle el trasero a ese mutante, que ya fuera humano o mitad araña era igual de molesto. Esta vez era turno de todos para desahogarse.

* * *

**NA:** _Por favor y gracias, palabras de poder, si tu quieres amigos, las usaras también~_ No puedo creer que Barney me enseñara algo antes que él maestro Splinter... eso me deprime en cierto modo.

Ok, estaba viendo las Tortugas Ninja (cofparacofvariarcof) en el nick con mi hermano chico y como eran los primeros dos episodios recordé estos drabbles que no había escrito, además de un extra del episodio tres, después subiré otro extra del capitulo tres, pero sera en otro capitulo.

Poniendo en orden el fic, de capitulo tres este paso a uno, lalalalala~


	2. Eps 4 y 5 más extra

Pequeño e ingenuo

Raphael caminaba hacia su habitación, después de todo el lío con el famoso Chris Bradford necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. En su camino escucho a su hermanito riendo con regocijo mientras decía v_enganza_, con curiosidad y sigilo (no quería pasar por otro momento vergonzoso) echo un ojo a lo que su hermanito hacia.

En la pantalla del computador salia con letras grandes y rojas _ELIMINADO_. Sin que nadie lo mirara sonrió con ternura por su pequeño e ingenuo hermano y su venganza virtual mientras se retiraba.

Meditación

El plano astral, el máximo nivel de iluminación, la concentración total y absoluta. El camino había sido largo, aún más con sus cuatro hiperactivos adolescentes en casa, pero al fin sentía las estrellas, el espacio, la luz a su alrededor. En concentración absolu-

- ¡Vamos, es suficiente!

- ¡No otra vez!

- Agh, demasiado queso...

Suspiro, mientras se dirigía al living trato de tranquilizarse, poco duro el esfuerzo al encontrarse con sus "adorables" niños practicando skateboard en la casa _**de nuevo**_. Si algún día lograba concentrase sin perder la concentración con ellos en casa, sabría que había dominado el arte de la meditación, pero hasta entonces debía reprender a sus traviesos estudiantes.

Armadura

Michelangelo entro al dojo con unas cuantas cajas de cartón, sus hermanos desde el living lo vieron con curiosidad antes de seguirlo. Dentro Mikey se vistio con las cajas, los tres se miraron confusos.

- Mikey, ¿qué haces? - Pregunto Leo, mientras los tres entraban también a la habitación.

-Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué les parece mi armadura?

- ¿Armadura? Mikey, eso no es armadura, son solo cajas de cartón - Raph cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Puff, claro que lo son, tienes que usar tu imaginación - Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Raphael solo volteo hacia hacia otro lado, disimulando malmete su malestar.

- Y, ¿Se puede saber para que quieres hacer eso? - Donnie lo miro curioso.

- Quiero entender eso de "Combatir al hombre dentro de la armadura, no a la armadura". Con el Baxpod siguiéndome no lo entendí muy bien.

Sus hermanos lo miraron antes de salir, dejando a la tortuga y su armadura de cartón en el dojo entendiendo las palabras de su sensei.

The Brotherhood

Splinter se dirigía al living, sus hijos habían estado demasiado calmados la ultima hora y eso le preocupaba... mucho. Al llegar vio a April trayendo una caja de pizza a sus hijos, quienes estaban vestidos con lentes y trajes negros elegantes. Los cinco tenían expresiones serias en sus caras mientras comían y hablaban con acento italiano.

Splinter levanto una ceja con curiosidad. Se detuvo y con cuidado observo la habitación, en el piso había una copia en dvd de _El Padrino_ y cuatro bolsas de plástico (seguramente para guardar lo trajes), justo al lado de la mochila de April.

Sin necesidad de una mayor explicación se dirigió al dojo a aprovechar el momento de tranquilidad para poder meditar.

* * *

**NA:** Ideas al azar que surgen en mi cabeza, demasiados pequeñas para un solo fic, oh donde he de ponerlas... ¡Aquí! :D

El ultimo drabble no es sproiler, es 100% mio :3 y sobre el primero hay una aclaración de traducción no oficial (osea traducido por mi). En el episodio "New friend, old enemy" sale Unfriend cuando Mikey se venga de Brandfrod, ya que no existe traducción para ello, puse eliminado :P

Este fic quedara "incompleto" ya que no se si vuelva a escribir más de estos extra cortos drabbles, aunque los más cortos los clasificaría como micro cuentos, ya que no superan las 100 palabras.


	3. Episodio 6

Hormonas

Enamorarse es una de las experiencias más bellas en la vida, muy pocas cosas pueden compararse al sentimiento que se tiene por el primer amor. Lamentablemente aveces nos volvemos un poquito torpes y ciegos al enamorarnos o en el caso de Donnie: descuidado con el altavoz...

Porque enamorarse es hermoso, pero eso no le quita la pena a las cosas torpes que hacemos frente a quienes nos gustan.

Incomodidad

Los amigos de verdad son una de las cosas más preciadas que podemos encontrar. Ella tenía suerte, pues había encontrado cuatro amigos dispuestos a pelear por ella y sabía con certeza que esa amistad perduraría en el tiempo.

Sin embargo tenía un problema, uno de sus amigos gustaba de ella y lamentablemente ella no sentía lo mismo por él y a pesar de que sabe que es mejor decírselo no sabe como hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos.

Así que aquí estaban otra vez con Donnie que había olvidado poner el altavoz en silencio y ella escuchando todo lo que él pensaba de ella... no sabía como decirle que no le gustaba, así que solo hizo como si no pasara nada.

Elemental

- ¡Yuju! Ciertamente le dimos su merecido a esos Krang - Mikey victoreo mientras con sus hermanos se reunían con April en el tejado.

- Me alegra ver que están bien chicos, realmente me preocupe cuando te vi llegar Donnie - April se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa - ¿Qué paso con Metalhead?

- Los Krang tomaron el control del robot - Leo explico antes de que Raph diera su versión de la historia, su hermano temperamental aún seguía enojado por el incidente.

- Sí... no estoy muy seguro que paso, pero uno se poso en su cabeza y lo manipulo como a uno de sus propios robots - Donnie se masajeaba la nuca, aún algo avergonzado por el incidente.

- Debiste haberlo visto April. ¡Fue una batalla increíble y Don le dio su merecido a ese Krang con su bastón!

- Sí, supongo que hay que darte el crédito por ello cerebrito - Raph comenzó a caminar, aunque seguía enojado debía reconocer el merito de su hermano.

- Suena como si les hubiera costado mucho... supongo que los Krang son más duros de lo que pensaba si no pudieron noquearlo con un buen golpe.

Los cuatro hermanos se pararon rígidamente al oír eso.

- ¿Chicos?

- ¿Saben? Sí hubiera sido más fácil de haber noqueado a ese Krang - Mikey se froto la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Que tonto, sí ese Kgran no tenía ni protección! - Raphael golpeo una pared cercana.

- No puedo creer que pasara por alto algo tan obvio - Donnie se llevo una mano a la cara.

- Ciertamente ese era un mejor curso de acción - Leo miro de vuelta al edificio - Y todo hubiera terminado menos dañado de haberlo echo.

- ¡Jajajaja! - Los cuatro se voltearon a ver a su amiga - Bueno, eso explica todo el ruido que hubo, pero no se preocupen chicos, ya habrá una próxima vez - April intento contener su risa sin mucho éxito, para su suerte, justo antes de que Raph o alguien más dijera algo las bocinas policiales se dejaron oír dándoles la señal de retirada.

Autodidacta

Splinter observo a su hijo más listo irse tras tergiversar sus palabras para construir algo que volviera la batalla en un juego. Su hijo y estudiante había estado desanimado últimamente por el resultado de sus peleas y todos los bastón bo que había perdido en el campo de batalla, llegando al punto de desvalorizar el arma que manejaba con tanta maestría.

Lo bueno de tener un hijo genio como Donnie, es que aunque empiece por el mal camino, le es fácil aprender por si mismo. Y hasta que todo saliera de control como sabía que pasaría y finalmente aprendiera la lección, él estaría aquí para guiarlo y apoyarlo. Porque haciendo se aprende mejor.

* * *

**NA:** A esta serie le encuentro unas escenas tan cliché, me recuerda los cartoon de épocas más antiguas y al mismo tiempo me hace reír... pero bueno, a mi es fácil hacerme reír, si hasta Bob Esponja me saca más de una risa xD

Creo que puedo decir que este Cap esta dedicado a Margui (como me hablaste con tantas ganas de ver un buen cap para Donnie, creo que en cierto modo me animaste a escribir sobre dicho episodio), con lo mucho que te gusta Donatello espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo episodio y estos drabbles cursis y tontos míos :P

Me dio risa cuando Splinter le daba el victo bueno a las ideas de Donnie y el respondía ya esperadno el no... Es verdad que cuando joven uno se espera el no xD


	4. Eps 7 y 8 más extra del 3

Nada

Sus movimientos fueron sin calculo, sin plan, fueron fluidos. Fue como haberse convertido un río capaz de mover rocas y abrirse nuevos caminos, así conquisto uno de los desafíos más grandes en su vida: no pensar.

Le había costado mucho dejar su mente en blanco y tan solo atacar, tan solo reaccionar, dejando que el instinto se apoderara de su cuerpo y mente, volviéndolo una maquina imparable de lucha capaz de vencer a un telépata. Sí, había sido su momento de gloria y April ni siquiera lo vio.

Escucha

Raphael miro al techo con resignación, después de que su hermano finalmente logro apagar la computadora que es su cerebro y venció al villano de turno seguía intentando con su táctica de planes complicados. Estaba seguro que cualquier persona normal hubiera podido llegar a la misma idea de practicar con April ninjutsu, sin tener que mirar un complicado diagrama... Espera ¡¿qué?! ¿April iba a aprender ninjutsu?

Con asombro miro a su revista antes de olvidar el asunto, de seguro había una explicación lógica para ello que no le importaba, si April lograba defenderse por si misma sería un peso menos en su espalda, sí además parecía ser el oyente personal de sus hermanos y sus ideas extrañas y con eso, le bastaba.

Aceptación

Cuatro caras sonrientes y un buen animo general,

era lo que los hermanos tortugas llevaron a su hogar.

Un día peculiar con una persona singular,

batallas y peleas ganadas al igual que una amistad.

Motivo había para celebrar con la familia y los aliados,

pues día a día los jóvenes esperanza tenían de ser aceptados.

Incompetencia

El señor de la maldad, la persona más temida de todo japón, superior a cualquier vulgar yakuza, superior a cualquier político o a la persona más rica en poder y estaba rodeado de incompetentes. Cuatro adolescentes que más halla de tener aspecto de tortuga no tenían nada de singular y ninguno de sus dos mejores hombres había sido capaz de traerlos hasta sus pies rogando por sus vidas y por misericordia.

Shredder salio de la habitación con un plan ya en mente para eliminar a los discípulos de su enemigo y traer su cabeza como trofeo. Splinter pagaría por cada una de las humillaciones que le había causado.

Boomerang

Este era el momento que tanto habían esperado, el momento de la revancha total y segura contra su hermano Raphael. O sí, las cosas que haces definitivamente se te devuelven y a Raph se lo estaban devolviendo con creces, no solo podrían burlarse sin recibir un combo o terminar con un brazo roto, sino que además podrían colmarle el caparazón con flechas de juguete. Mikey no paraba de pensar que esto era como un boomerang, porque una vez que lo lanzas siempre se te regresa.

* * *

**NA:** Tenía tiempo que matar antes de ir a dar un ensayo para mi prueba de selección universitaria (Oh mi Dios, es en una semana más... el stress es terrible e.e) y decidi matarlo escribiendo estos muy, muy cortitos drabbles y micro cuentos. Como eran particularmente cortos puse cinco en lugar de cuatro como es lo habitual. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D

Yakuza: Nombre para designar al crimen organizado en Japón.


	5. Eps 9 y 10

Reconocimiento Intelectual

- ¡Mikey tenía razón, Mikey tenía razón! - Grito Dony, mientras en su euforia e incredulidad se ponía al día con sus hermanos y los ayudaba a vencer a los discípulos del pie.

Mikey miro en dirección a sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa, sí, ser reconocido se sentía bien. Después de haber estado todo el día ayudando a Dony y soportando que no confiara en él, su hermano cedió ante la innegable verdad de que Michelangelo, es el mejor y gracias a ello nuevamente habían salvado el día. Ahora solo necesitaba conseguir que dos tortugas más vieran aquella tan grande e innegable verdad.

Soberbio

Se confiaron, se dejaron llevar por las victorias, olvidaron los tropiezos y fracasos y cuando les toco enfrentar al más terrible de sus adversarios cayeron producto de su propia arrogancia. No estuvieron listos y aunque hubieran salvado la ciudad se sentían peor a que si hubieran fallado.

No importo que tan dedicado fuera uno para el ninjutsu, no importo que tan fuerte fuera el otro, no sirvió de nada la inteligencia del más alto y tan solo el talento natural del más ágil no fueron suficiente. Cada una de sus cualidades había sido inútil, en el momento que se creyeron superiores habían perdido la batalla aún no iniciada.

Después de todo, la soberbia es un pecado más.

A father fears

Las pesadillas continuaban, cada uno de sus queridos hijos era cruel y devastadoramente eliminado por Shredder. Su familia, su querida familia, su todo, su mundo, eran arrebatados una y otra vez de él en sueños. Visiones de lo que casi ocurrió hace tan solo unos días.

Splinter se levanto y fue a buscar nuevamente a sus hijos. No saldrían de casa, no harían nada imprudente, no estarían fuera de su vista si no era necesario, debía entrenarlos, debía prepararlos para todo, no podía permitirse que Shredder se encontrara con ellos nuevamente y les hiciera daño.

Porque para los padres, los hijos se vuelven algo indispensable para la vida y para él sus hijos lo eran todo, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, no importo que tan sabio o inteligente fuera, no fue capaz de ver que sus acciones harían más mal que bien a su pequeño mundo.

Inspiración, la revancha.

Raphael vio a su hermano y líder entrar en pánico, el rapto de su amiga April quien acababa de arriesgar su vida por ellos, había sido la gota que derramo el baso y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, iban a necesitar a su líder de vuelta. ¿El único problema?... odiaba el modo rápido de hacerlo, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro antes de hablar.

- No puedo creer que voy a decir esto... _¡No pierda la cabeza capitán, usted es nuestro líder, así que actúe como tal!_

Leonardo se paro rígidamente al oír la cita de su show favorito y la sonrisa en su cara no hacía nada más que aburrirlo. Su líder era todo un nerd adicto a un show de ciencia ficción, pero así como era su líder, también era su hermano, un hermano que necesitaba algo de inspiración de vez en cuando... tan solo esperaba no tener que hacer esto nunca más.

* * *

**NA:** He estado tan ocupada y estresada los últimos días, la próxima semana doy la prueba nacional para entrar a la universidad y... NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO DARALA T_T Aunque soy una chica lista, me pongo nerviosa y me equivoco en puras tonteras e.e

Ah, escribo todo esto solo por llamar la atención, lo sé... aunque también es el motivo de que me tarde tanto en subir el capitulo (si es que me tarde, la verdad ni idea cuando suelo actualizar este fic) pero sé que esa no es la razón principal por la que llamo la atención U-.-

¡EN FIN! El primer drabble esta dedicado a una persona, muy, muy, MUY especial... ¡Mikemaster, querida amiga: disfrutalo, porque es todo tuyo! (tuyo, solo tuyo y de nadie más) :D

Ahora me voy, estoy escribiendo fics para distraer mi mentesita sobre estresada (maten me por favor 9.9)


	6. Eps 11 y 12

Fishy life

Era denigrante, su vida se había vuelto en una humillación constante, no solo debía soportar al inútil sabelotodo de Bradford, sino también las miradas de despreció de quienes en algún momento habían sido sus subordinados. Sin mencionar lo molesto que eran las pisadas y los golpes en el vidrio.

Ahora que sabía lo mucho que molestaban los sonidos bajo el agua se arrepentía de haber molestado a tantos peces en los restaurantes de comida china... nah, eso seguía siendo divertido, ojala no le pasara también a él.

Frío

Helado, estaba helado hasta los huesos, no importaba que hubieran corrido metros mientras los perseguían esos tontos robots con nombre de ratón, no esperen, claro que importaba, sino fuera por ellos Leo no lo habría mojado. ¡Por todos los cielos! Son tortugas, las tortugas no se mezclan con el frío. Un escalofrío bajo por su espalada mientras escuchaba a Leo hablar con Donnie y observaba a los Mousers comerse el tanque de agua en el estaban vergonzosamente refugiados. Toda esta situación lo ponía de mal humor y le molestaba más el saber en lo más profundo de si que necesitaban al equipo B aunque fuera un poco.

Asalto

Caminaba por la calle camino a ver a sus amigos cuando una melodía familiar llamo su atención, saco su celular del bolsillo para responder una llamada de su tía.

- Hola... si tía, no te preocupes, me quedare en casa de mis amigos, además ya estoy llegando... claro, yo les mando tus saludos - Doblo por un callejón inadvertida de las personas que la seguían - Aja, lo sé. Sabes que soy lista, estudiare con ellos, además Donnie de seguro me ayuda con lo que no entienda... Esta bien tía, te quiero, chao - Corto la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de guardar su celular sintió como alguien se le acercaba por la espalada.

Rápidamente esquivo la mano que quería atraparla y al darse vuelta vio a cuatro dragones purpura.

- ¿Qué tal niña?, ese es un lindo teléfono - Le sonrieron con malicia - No te molestara dárnoslo, ¿cierto?

Frunció el seno, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil ya había estudiado unas semanas con el Maestro Splinter, de seguro podría defenderse. Corrió contra ellos para darles una patada, sin embargo ellos simplemente esquivaron sus golpes y la lanzaron contra una pared.

- Que mala niña - El más alto se acerco y tomo su celular de la mano, si no fueras tan poco atractiva te llevaríamos con nosotros para enseñarte una lección, tal vez en un par de años más.

April los miro irse sintiéndose impotente y con... miedo. Después de un rato tras estar sentada en el callejón decidió seguir su camino, tan solo quería llegar con sus amigos y sentirse a salvo... siempre estaba a salvo cuando estaba con ellos...

Leatherhead

Mickey caminaba con cuidado de no derramar la deliciosa sopa de pizza-fideos para su nuevo amigo en apuros, podía parecer feroz y peligroso, pero el sabía que tan solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, lo había visto en sus ojos, su sexto sentido se lo dijo y después de todo, hasta el maestro Splinter había reconocido lo sabía de su decisión Su amigo despertó y tras unas cuantas explicaciones y un pequeño forcejeo logro calmarlo con su deliciosa comida, la cual también había sido catalogada como deliciosa por su amigo. ¡Al fin! Alguien con buen gusto en el paladar.

- Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- No tengo uno.

- ¡No tienes un nombre! Ja, pues hoy es tu día de suerte, porque soy un genio de poner nombres - Se sentó a pensar un nombre, tal vez a pensar en voz alta, no estaba muy seguro, finalmente dos palabras se le vinieron a la mente lagarto y cabeza, eso es: Leatherhead... esperan, leather ¿no significaba cuero o era piel? Mejor iba por la segura y seguía con el español.

- Tu nombre sera: ¡Cabeza de piel!

- Cabeza de piel será, gracias - Estaba seguro que entre todas esas escamas, su amigo le había dado una sonrisa.

* * *

NA: ¡Hellooooooooo! Estoy de vuelta :D Gracias a todos quienes se molestaron en dejar un review a este pequeño y bobo fic :P

Así que, para quienes le interesaa y debido a mi ultima nota de autor, ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ¡Yaaaay!... esa es la razón por la que no he escrito, es una larga y conmovedora historia, pero para hacerla corta, me atropellaron camino a dar la prueba para entrar a la U., pero como solo obtuve un pequeño golpe en la cabeza me levante de la calle y junto a mi hermano la fui a dar igual, las letras se me movían y ahora que lo pienso, fue divertido que se movieran... en fin, me fue bien igual y quede de sobra en mi carrera, ahora sigo estudiando.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... ¿o nos leemos?... ... ... No me gusta cabeza de piel, a mi me gusta más Leatherhead :(


	7. Eps 13 y14

Neblina

April se dirigía al dojo con una taza de té verde en sus manos, tenía la esperanza de que el té ayudara a su sensei a sentirse mejor. Abrió la puerta del dojo y se encontró con un inusual espectáculo lúgubre y algo espeluznante, un escalofrío paso por su espalda al notar que el maestro Splinter no estaba a la vista... respiro profundo en un intento por tranquilizarse, ella no estaba inmersa en una película de terror, encontraría a Splinter (rápido), le daría el té (rápido) y luego buscaría cualquiera que fuese la causa de tanta niebla en una habitación tan pequeña, fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Maestro Splinter? - Miro a su alrededor con inseguridad mientras se dirija a la habitación tras el dojo, cuando choco con algo. Frente a ella se encontraba Splinter, que sin ninguna explicación comenzó a atracarla, ella intento evadirlo, pero finalmente el maestro la acorralo contra una pared. Justo cuando creyó que moriría a manos de su sensei, este se detuvo y se marcho.

Debía decirle a los chicos y buscar la causa de tanta neblina, pero primero, fue a buscar su celular en la sala, aún estaba algo nerviosa y mientras buscaba por la guarida sin poder recordar donde lo había dejado, noto una pequeña caja de color morado al lado de una pared del dojo. Se acerco a obsérvala y noto las peculiaridades de la misma, no solo era una caja morada, también estaba conectada al interior del dojo por un pequeño tubo y alguna clase de válvula activada a control remoto, aunque el mecanismo electrónico parecía dañado y dejaba salir lo que sea que había dentro, también tenía un pequeño letrero:

"Plan: cortina blanca para vencer al sensei (nombre puesto por Mickey)

PD: Tan solo es hielo seco sensei, por favor no mueva la caja. Dony"

Y ese era el motivo de la repentina neblina en el dojo, cerro la válvula manualmente. Volvió a buscar su celular hasta que recordó que estaba en su bolsillo y llamo a sus amigos, su maestro era muy bueno, realmente esperaba que los chicos estuvieran bien contra él.

Hamato Yoshi

- Por favor, padre, te necesitamos.

La suplica de sus hijos, el recuerdo de su amada esposa e hija, su familia. No importaba de que tiempo, si era humana o mutante, ellos eran lo único que necesitaba, ellos siempre habían sido su fuerza y con su familia a su lado venció sobre el control del Rey Rata. Ahora de pie y sin que su rostro o su voz demostraran un ínfimo de la furia en su interior, se concentro. Dejaría que sus puños le mostraran a este enemigo lo que significaba atentar contra sus seres queridos.

Corrió contra el Rey Rata y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo golpeo fuertemente estrellándolo contra una pared. Nadie volvería a lastimar a su familia, porque su familia era su ser y sus cuatro pequeños le habían recordado quien era en realidad: Hamato Yoshi.

Rat King

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro y silencioso. Se paro con dificultad, estaba solo, no había nadie, ni una sola persona, ni una sola rata.

- Acepta lo que eres - Escucho una voz grave tras de sí, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quien era.

Un hombre alto y corpulento, lleno de vendajes y cicatrices lo miraba con lo que parecía ser un único ojo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy un monstruo, soy tú - Alrededor del monstruo aparecieron ratas, cientos de ratas, todos lo miraban fijamente, lo rodeaban y se acercaban a él - Acepta lo que eres, ellos nunca te dejaran solo, tú nunca las dejaras solo, tú eres un monstruo - El hombre corpulento se transformo en una rata gigante y se abalanzo sobre él.

- ¡Ayuda, ayúdenme por favor! - Miro a las ratas pequeñas, estas le sonrieron antes de comenzar a comerlo.

Despertó bruscamente, a su alrededor no había indicio de la rata gigante, junto a él solo había ratas pequeñas que lo miraron con curiosidad antes de comenzar a frotar sus cabeza contra sus manos, querían consolarlo. Esa cosa tenía razón, no estaba solo, incluso si laboratorio era solo cenizas, incluso si ahora era un monstruo.

Pequeño y frágil

- ¡Vamos Mickey, despierta, no me hagas esto! - Miro a su hermanito pequeño, normalmente hiperactivo, bobo y torpe en suelo, inconsciente... por su culpa.

No había tenido ni idea de que hacer y si no hubiera sido por Donnie, no estarían ahora camino a casa. Se retiraron penosamente de la batalla, con Mickey inconsciente y Donnie lesionado, sus hermanos estaban heridos, por su culpa. No tenía idea de lo frágiles que eran sus hermanos, nunca le había molestado salir herido de una batalla, pero, ahora que habían estado a cargo veía que aún si sus hermanos sabían pelear aunque fuera un poco, no significaba que pudiesen hacer las mismas cosas que él, porque a él nunca le importo lesionarse en el primer lugar.

¡Rayos! Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sus hermanos tenían grandes cualidades y él no había sido capaz de guiarlos, provocandoles el estado en el que estaban... no le gustaba que sus hermanos se lastimaran y le agradaba menos, que fuera por su culpa. Era la primera vez que notaba lo pequeños y frágiles que eran sus hermanos y lo pequeño y frágil que él mismo se sentía cuando eran heridos por su propia culpa... él era razón de su dolor.

Amor al primer golpe

- ¡Ella es del pie! - Fue lo que grito April, él le contesto que ella no lo había matado aún cuando tuvo la oportunidad, estaba seguro de que había bien en ella.

- Ella tiro un cuchillo a tu cabeza - Raph le señalo, pero el sabía que fue para ayudarlo, tal vez ella había sido guiado por el mal camino y tal vez solo necesitaba alguien que le mostrará otra forma de vida. Él iba a intentarlo, incluso si el mundo negaba a Karai, él le tendería una mano amiga, después de todo, ella no lo había matado, ¿cierto? Después de todo, sin su maestro el tampoco sería quien era, ¿cierto? Él sabía que Karai tan solo necesitaba una mano amiga.

Más tarde, mientras April y Raphael lo veían sonreír con una expresión de bobo enamorado, concordaron que el amor a primera vista era tan siego como el amor al primer golpe.

* * *

**NA:** Wow, me fui en la volá con el cap, quedo largo... bueno, en fin, resumo este capitulo así: Me encanta el Rey Rata y su participación en el volumen 1 del cómic, en el arco "City at war" (Yay!, tres drabbles para el Rey xD), Raph es un emo con caparazón de chico rudo y a Leo lo dejaron como un bobo enamorado (pero, aunque fue un poco forzado el enamoramiento con Karai, le queda a su personalidad actual, es complicado :S)


End file.
